Chuck vs the Interruptions
by c7prankster
Summary: Chuck and Sarah have just gotten together but finding time together proves difficult as they are constantly interrupted.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Chuck and Sarah have just gotten together and are constantly interrupted.

Chuck vs. the Interruptions

"Hey Sarah, come on in." Thanking the eldest Bartowski sibling, Sarah made her way into the welcoming home.

"Chuck's in his room, but before you go Sarah, I just wanted to ask you something." Nervously, Sarah followed Ellie into the Kitchen where she noticed she was baking cookies.

"There's a Doctor's Dinner coming up in a couple of weeks and when I find the time I need to get out and find a dress, shoes, the works. I was thinking maybe you would want to come with me. You've been dating my brother for a couple months now and I figured it was time we spent some girl time together. I was planning on next Saturday if you were interested?" It was odd how the smallest gestures could make Sarah's day. The thought of some girl time, shopping, nails, hair, it all sounded so fun, so normal. Something Sarah could really go for.

"That sounds great Ellie. I would really like that." Flashing a sincere smile she truthfully added, "It's actually been a while since I've had a girl's day. Don't get me wrong, I really love hanging out with your brother. But sometimes the talk of video games and –"

"-and comics!" Ellie finished the sentence with her.

"It can get to be a bit much." Sarah let out a small laugh and watched as Ellie grabbed a plate and placed a handful of cookies on them.

"Here, oatmeal chocolate chip. They're one of Chuck's favorites. He'll want some fresh from the oven."

"Thanks Ellie." Smiling as she walked away Sarah couldn't help but think about how lucky she was. Lucky that Ellie was nice, that she and Chuck were so welcoming. That she could come over and for just a few hours feel like she was part of a home and part of a family.

Stopping just outside the door, Sarah heard the sound of light music coming from inside Chuck's room. The sight in front of her was very similar to that of the night she was supposed to stay over for cover. Believe it or not, Chuck's goofy dancing had grown on her. It was just as adorable as the rest of him. Knocking softly, she entered the room, smile on her face.

"Working on some moves Chuck?" She was flirting. She should not be flirting.

"I told you the first time we went out that I don't really dance."

"And you weren't lying."

"Well why don't you show me some of your moves Ms. Walker? If I remember correctly – and I do, you had some nice ones." Sarah smirked at the memory. She didn't even know Chuck then. He was just another mission. He was just another guy. But he wasn't anymore. Sarah wasn't quite sure she could admit to herself yet exactly how she felt about Chuck but she did know this: he wasn't just another guy anymore. The mellow music which began to radiate from the nearby speakers torn her away from her thoughts and she looked up and saw Chuck staring at her with a hand outstretched.

"Would you do me the honor?" As if acting out of a reflex, Sarah watched as her own hand reached out to join his. She felt a gentle tug on her hand, an indication that she should maybe move her feet towards him.

It was a hard feeling to describe, being in Chuck's arms. It felt so natural, so comfortable, so safe. Despite being one of the CIA's top agents, even she had to worry about who might be around the corner. She had to worry about how one bad move, one slip up could end in fatality. Her fatality. But these thoughts didn't exist in his arms. All she felt was safe. She decided that it was simply the essence of Chuck that calmed her. His smell, his touch, his everything.

"You still with me?" Sarah lifted her head from his shoulder and released a small smile.

"I thought maybe you drifted off."

"I certainly was comfortable enough to slip into a sleep." As soon as the words left her mouth she realized what she said. Did she really just say that? Keeping eye contact to gauge his reaction, she noticed the corner of his mouth rise to form that adorable half smile.

"Ahh yes, a common reaction with the ladies, falling asleep in my presence that is." Sarah was suddenly aware of the fact that the song had changed. She had been so content in Chuck's arms that she had allowed her mind to take a break. It felt nice that for the past couple of minutes she didn't have to be on alert mode. She was just a girl, in a guy's arms, dancing to a song.

"Chuck." Although she didn't mean to, his name came out just above a whisper. Eyes locked with his, Sarah watched as his smile faltered and his demeanor changed. He was serious. She saw the battle that was going on his mind and knew what it was about. She was sending him mixed signals. She didn't mean to. Her head and her mouth were telling him one thing while her heart and her body were saying another. Deciding that she didn't want to put Chuck though the struggle and she just didn't want to wait anymore, Sarah closed the small gap between them, by slowing leaning up on her toes and pressing her lips to his.

It was an innocent kiss, a brief brush of her lips against his. Only lasting a second, Sarah pulled back and rested her forehead against his. Although her eyes were closed she could see the smile on his face.

To her surprise, she felt Chuck pull back so she opened her eyes. With a sheepish grin he murmured something about the music stopping and moved to find another song. Stepping up right behind him, Sarah placed her hand on his arm. Without choosing another song, Chuck turned and after a moment of hesitation, lowered his head to meet her lips again.

So different from the kiss just seconds ago, this one was more eager and more exiting. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck as his came to rest on her hips, pulling her closer to him. Tilting her head, she opened her mouth to him and tasted the sweetness of Chuck Bartowski. She felt his hands grasp her waist and then his feet shuffle and realized he was leading them-

"Hey Chuck-oh my! I'm so sorry!" Sarah resisted the urge to reprimand the eldest Bartowski sibling that knocking as you open the door is not the same thing as getting a response to come in.

"I'll go, never mind. As you were, I guess." Sarah stopped the smile from escaping her lips. A nervous Ellie was so much like a nervous Chuck.

"Ah, it's okay Ellie, what uh, what can I do for you?"

"There's a spider in the kitchen. Would you please come get it? Don't kill it, just get it out of the house, please." Catching Chuck's eyes, she silently gave him the okay. Sarah watched as Chuck and Ellie exited the room. With a small sigh she realized that maybe the interruption was for the best. After all, it was still early and they had the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I don't really have an excuse other than….nope, no excuse. I do promise to have the next chapter up soon thought! My goal is to have it done before next weeks new episodes. Yay for new Chuck! Thanks for reading and reviewing. As always, I love constructive criticism.

Sarah was eyeing Chuck's video games when he walked back into the room.

"See anything you like?"

"I'm not sure I would know what I like. I've never played before."

"Not once? Come on. Well how about we play a game? I'll even let you choose." Sarah took one more quick glance at the games before turning back around to face Chuck.

"I think I'll pass Chuck. All your games seem a bit to similar to my job." Chuck nodded his head in agreement and moved to take a seat on his bed. This situation had quickly changed from sweet and comfortable, dancing in Chuck's arms to awkward.

"You know what, this one looks fun actually." Sarah reached down and picked up the case labeled guitar hero.

"Show me how to play this one Chuck." Sarah watched a smile slowly spread across his face. She was reaching out and she hoped he saw that.

"Here's your controller." Interrupting her thoughts, she grabbed the guitar that Chuck was holding out to her. Sarah smiled as she slide the strap over her head. She had always wanted to learn how to play a guitar. And the piano. Actually, Sarah had always wanted to learn how to play any instrument. She was what her father used to lovingly refer to as "musically challenged"

"Ok, I'm going to start you on the easy level. So just press the green button on your controller."

"You're saying I'm easy Chuck?"

"Sarah, you are anything but easy." Chuck playful retorted as he stood up to her left and tossed the strap over his head.

20 frustrating minutes later, Sarah was about ready to give up. She hated losing. It didn't matter that it was just a game and she was supposed to be having fun. She just didn't understand. Her fingers just couldn't move that fast and that synchronized.

"Maybe we should try a new game? Or do something else? We could watch a movie?" Sarah turned to glare at Chuck for his suggestion. Like she would give up when the going got hard. Please, she was CIA, she would beat this video game.

"No, let's play again. It just takes some practice. I'll do better. I just need to move my fingers faster." Sarah looked over at Chuck. He was so patient with her, she really appreciated that. She knew that he was used to playing with Morgan who was equally as skilled as Chuck was and provided a better level of competition. Not wanting to bore Chuck, she realized she had the ability to entertain Chuck in ways that Morgan couldn't.

"You know what Chuck. Show me how to play better."

"Ok. Um, ok. Do you want me to play single person while you watch, or..?"

"No Chuck, I want you to show me." Sarah removed the guitar she was playing with and stepped over to Chuck. Since he had the master controller, she was going to use his. She reached up and let her hand drag across his back slowly until she came to his shoulder. She then lifted the strap over his head and placed it around her. Turning her back to him, she leaned back into him. She felt him stiffen and with a small smile on her face, she reached behind her and grabbed his arms.

"Put your hands on top of mine Chuck. I'll follow your lead." She felt him take in a deep breath as his hands came to rest on hers. Sarah closed her eyes for a millisecond and relished the feeling. Chuck's arms were around her, he was so close. Sarah decided that this was one of her new favorite places to be, in Chuck's arms. Sounds from the game torn her away from her thoughts as Chuck's fingers began to press hers against the controller.

As the game came to an end, Sarah realized she hadn't even paid attention to any of it. Chuck's hands were still on top of hers but after a brief moment of hesitation, he removed them.

"Did uh, did that help at all?" Sarah turned around to face her curly haired, adorable boyfriend. The features of his face were etched with nervousness and what looked like a little discomfort, or was it hesitation?

Sarah was about to say something to break the silence when Chuck's lips came crashing down on hers. After a few kisses, Sarah opened her mouth as Chuck deepened the kiss. He tasted sweet, like oatmeal chocolate chip cookies. Sarah smiled into the kiss figuring that he must have snagged some more from the kitchen amidst the spider removing. Wanting more of Chuck, Sarah pushed him lightly down onto the bed, only breaking contact for a few seconds as she straddled his lap and found his lips again.

"Don't let me interrupt you lovebirds-" Sarah immediately pulled back from Chuck when she heard a familiar voice.

"Morgan!" Chuck yelled at his best friend as he finished climbing through the 'Morgan door'. Sarah made a mental note to lock the window the next chance she got.

"One of my controllers just broke bro, I knew you wouldn't mind if I just came through the Morgan door and grabbed one. That's why it's there right?"

"Get out Morgan!"

"Ok, ok. I'm just going to grab this one and I'll be gone. It'll be like I wasn't even here." Walking over to the bed, Morgan reached out and picked up the controller that lay no less than three inches from where Chuck and Sarah sat. Sometimes Sarah just couldn't believe the things that Morgan did.

"Ok, thanks buddy!" Sarah couldn't resist the small smile that escaped as her eyes met Chucks and the window slide shut.

"I wonder who's next?" Chuck let out a small, nervous laugh as he said it. Sarah didn't laugh, only let her smile falter a little.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else, somewhere there will be less interruptions." Sarah stood up and grabbed Chuck's hand. She'd be damned if she was going to let anyone else get in the way tonight.


End file.
